greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
No Man's Land
is the fourth episode of the first season and the 4th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Cristina's encounter with Ellis Grey's former scrub nurse, who is now a patient at Seattle Grace, changes her forever. George becomes infuriated when he realizes that Izzie and Meredith treat him like their sister. An old part of Izzie's life will be revealed which makes her the subject of hospital gossip and Derek, Meredith, George, and Alex have a patient with nails in his head. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 104MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 104CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 104IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 104AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 104GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 104MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 104RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 104PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 104DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 104ElizabethFallon.png|Elizabeth Fallon 104JorgeCruz.png|Jorge Cruz 104ZonaCruz.png|Zona Cruz 104RickHumphrey.png|Rick Humphrey 104EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 104FluoroscopeTech.png|Fluoroscope Tech 104Dr.HarryVictor.png|Harry Victor 104TylerChristian.png|Tyler 104ERDoc.png|ER Doc 104RadiologyTech2.png|Radiology Tech #2 104RadiologyTech1.png|Radiology Tech #1 Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Anna Maria Horsford as Elizabeth Fallon *F.J. Rio as Jorge Cruz *Valerie Cruz as Zona Cruz *Taylor Nichols as Rick Humphrey *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Tom Choi as Fluoroscope Tech *Chris Hendrie as Dr. Harry Victor *Moe Irvin as Tyler *Helen McCardle as ER Doc *Jack Merrill as Radiology Tech #2 *John O'Brien as Radiology Tech #1 Medical Notes Jorge Cruz *Diagnosis *Doctor: *Treatment: Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Billy Joel. *This episode scored 19.18 million viewers. *The episode begins shortly before 4:30am. *'Goof' (editing continuity): When Izzie is talking to her patient, her bangs are on the right side of her face. In the next shot, her bangs switch sides and are on the left side of her face. *In this episode, it was stated that Preston Burke would be performing the Whipple Procedure on Liz Fallon. This is unusual given that Burke is a cardiothoracic surgeon and the organs involved in a Whipple, e.g. pancreas, gallbladder, etc., are abdominal and within the speciality of general surgery. Having said this, Burke is likely to be a certified general surgeon, given that the former is required to complete a cardiothoracic surgery fellowship. Gallery 104-1.jpg 104-2.jpg 104-4.jpg 104-5.jpg 104-6.jpg 104-7.jpg 104-8.jpg 104-9.jpg 104-10.jpg 104-11.jpg Quotes :Meredith: Where are the tampons? :Izzie: He didn't buy them. :Meredith: You didn't buy them? :George: Men don't buy tampons. :Izzie: You know what. You are gonna have to get over the man thing, George. We're women! We have vaginas! Get used to it. :George: I am not your sister. ---- :Izzie: You want to see it? You really want to see it? Fine. (Takes off her coat) Let's look at that tattoo up close and personal, shall we? (Takes off her shirt) And what are these? Oh, my God! Breasts! How does anybody practice medicine hauling these things around? (Takes her hair down) And what do we got back here? Let's see if I remember my anatomy. (Takes her pants off) Glutes, right? Let's study them, shall we? Gather around and check out the booty that put Izzie Stevens through med school. Have you had enough or should I continue? Because I have a few more very interesting tattoos. (Alex looks ashamed.) You want to call me Dr. Model? That's fine. Just remember that while you're sitting on 200 grand of student loans--I'm out of debt. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA S1 Episodes Category:GA Episodes